User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
oh. alright. thanks so. I shouldnt talk with him? alright ill make sure nothing more is influenced by him. Ehtya 00:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Alright im glad the problem was solved. who might these allies be? Ehtya 00:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) *I will review all of these clans and see who EE believes could be valuable and trustworthy. Noob Clan Alright, if i see you ingame i'll help if you want. 1800 si uy b 05:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man! Hey! Want to own a Corruptionist? http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.185.128.78 Lies You call my accusations lies but you of all people should remember how you and G Force treated me when I joined your clan chat--Red Dog31 01:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Reply to G Force The comment wasn't nessarily offensive let alone an insult. I'm not saying that it was a compliment, but I am saying that you shouldn't see it as an offending statement>--Red Dog31 01:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ending Hostilities I would like to end hostilities between both you, G Force, and me. It was wrong of you to act in a sort of rude manor towards me, but that still gave me no right to over-exaggerate the real story and attempt ruin one of your alliances. Since I highly doubt you will re-accept me into your clan I would like to ask if I could act as a mercenary for your clan/help your clan whenever it may need help.--Red Dog31 16:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ending Propostion I have my own clan now and have no need to work for ur clan. We can be allies though, if u wish.--Red Dog31 18:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hey SJ Hey Sj nice to see you on here Croutonicus 18:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Corsam What happened to CORSAM. I attempted to join it (before starting my own clan) and the leader said something about corruptionists destroying his clan. Since you're Corsams's biggest ally, I was wondering if you knew what was going on.--Red Dog31 05:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) About that poll.. it says this- Weapons Saradomin sword or abyssal whip with rune defender? Abyssal whip with rune defender Saradomin sword. Hate them both.-.- Unless you changed it I dont see anything wrong.. unless you are referring to "saradomin sword or abyssal whip with rune defender?" Ok gd to know lol ty blade its me spakman10 i got a new member who wants to join the clan, hes called yinxian6 could i hav a rank back up to general cos ive been doing clan events and recruiting people, oh and also a lv 126 may want to join but hes not sure i'll be in touch Spakman10 Reply to Corruptionists How do they destroy accounts?--Red Dog31 16:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) uuurgghhhh blade Urgent!!!!! Blade! Grunge Devil wants to end his Alliance with you cos we are allied with blood of zaros; he says they turned on him ands wil do same to you, he will leave our alliance forever if you dont end it! Gah! Your Good Captain Spakman10 even worse!!! CORSAM clan has shut down they gone =( CORSAM Will Corsam ever come back. It was really a clan that I wanted to join.--Red Dog31 22:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) we'll see, we'll see.... yh they were very good and i liked them, its a shame grunge blamed me though......Man why did he do it? Now Destroyers ana arethied are against me.....Again! Man! How can the same **** happen to the same guy twice!!- Bruce Willis, Die Hard 2 Spakman10 Help! :D Hello, Im very new to the whole Wikia thing.. and I noticed I posted my clan the wrong way (thank you for fixing it). How do I make it so that the wikia I post about Neon, my clan, is not editable by just anyone? Is that possible? I just noticed I didnt sign the last post >.< Sorry!! Jaeslyn 20:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Annnd.. I messed up. Well, I continued editing the Neon page, not aware what was really going on. -.- I've updated the Clan:Neon page. Is it possible for the "Neon" page to be totally removed? I dont want to clog up the site with a bunch of repeat pages. Thanks for the help! (I promise I wont bug you again :D) Jaeslyn 23:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) yo im going to borrow ur idea of the guthix blade banner ok? Thanks Dude! Get on RuneScape! I have good reason to believe you have a traitor in your clan! I hope its not more lies about me becus ive had enough of this traitor thing! if your saying its Spakman10 its ruddy well not! i havent dun a thing so jolly well stop before you say im a traitor Spakman10 Clan recruit 18:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I would like to join you clan, Im AreTheFirst 18:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) im not sure you can i think sjs frend list is full and is not accepting new members, but im not sure..... Hey Got New Clan Hey Sj this is spakman10 speaking, ive gone and made my own clan and weve already got 15 members, and ive been wondering if u want an alliance because i would be happy with that. btw the clan is called The Elders and its got its own wiki page. (find it on f2p clans, clans or members clans) and because i dont see you much ingame you should message me on my talk page Thanks! Spakman10 Re:Dont copy elements Hey mate ive downloaded all my things from the internet i havnt copied anything from your page, anyway what do you think i have copied????? cos i cant find anything?? blah? The elders Re:Dont copy Elements (2) 1.The dragon is a piccy i got of internet (its not my logo!) 2.I got the banner from the same website as you, so did exo, we arent necisarily "stealing your idea" 3.i havnt put any requirements on my page, ive only put jobs on and their requirements, they are nothing to do with you. 4.the last is WTF i dont have any mottos, i dont even know where you got that from! i dont really want you to remove me from your friend list as i will still do some of your clan things and please dont accuse me of taking your ideas because i havnt full stop! Spakman10 your clan page your clan page is brillant and very well organised(Maskedman150 15:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC))